toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno Goggles
Hypno Goggles is the level six Lure gag. It succeeds the $10 Bill but precedes the Presentation. General The Hypno Goggles can be obtained once a toon has earned a total of 6,000 Lure skill points. The toon can move up to the next level gag, the Presentation, after earning a total of 10,000 Lure skill points. As with all Lure gags, the Hypno Goggles does not do any damage. Instead, it lures all cogs, disabling them in the process or activating any Trap gags deployed before luring. It has a low accuracy of 70%. The duration of the lured cogs will last around four rounds. If grown on a tree and is organic, the accuracy of the gag increases to medium. A toon can carry a maximum of three Hypno Goggles. Skill points As a Lure gag, it deals no damage to cogs, therefore it does not increase in damage over the training progress nor does the accuracy increase. Animation #The toon will step forward and will move its arms forward in a "mummy" fashion near the cogs as the purple goggles with swirls will appear on the toon's snout. #If the gag works, all the non-lured cogs in the battle will lean backward and take a step near the toon with its arms in a "mummy" style. #The toon will step backward and return to its standby pose and the goggles will vanish automatically. Trading card description Trivia *The gag image of the Hypno Goggles show that the goggles are green. However, in the animation, the goggles are purple, and the trading card depicts the goggles as yellow-green with red-orange rims. The Hypno Goggles were also portrayed as green on Toontown's main website. *This is one of the only few gags that have an animation where the toon does not pull out the gag or a switch that activates the gag. Another gag that the toon does not pull out a gag or a switch is the High Dive. *Two-Faces have a weakness to Hypno-Goggles because there are twice as many eyes to hypnotize. *It is a two-part gag, meaning the damage depends on the gag used with it. *The trading card shows a blue dog drawing forth two cogs: a Legal Eagle and a Cold Caller. *Also on the trading card is a "Goofy's tip," which says, "Powerful lures are a great way to keep a group of cogs from attacking for a while. Use the lure, then attack the cogs one at a time until they are defeated, or wake up. *During the lure, the frames of the Hypno Goggles can't be seen, only the lenses. *When talking to Goofy he may say, "Gwarsh, at Goofy's Gag Shop in The Brrrgh, Hypno Goggles are sold for one jellybean each!" *If one were to use the emotion, cry, right when the toon pulls out the hypno goggles, one will notice that the lenses are connected to the toon's hand. *Only V.P. Lure SOS Toons use this gag when summoned. In other languages Gallery Screenshot-Wed-Jul-25-22-26-45-2012-159810.jpg|Using Hypno Goggles on a Level 1 cog. Category:Gags Category:Lure gags Category:Level 6 gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:Low accuracy gags